


la petite mort

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A PWP treat for Halloween, enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	la petite mort

Papyrus was always a little shy when Mettaton came over to his house for a date, especially if Sans was there, but his older brother did give the couple their space. And even though Papyrus was a self-proclaimed expert at dating, he had to admit to himself that perhaps Mettaton was a little more advanced than he. The two would usually retire to Papyrus’ room and watch videos, cuddled up next to one another. Mettaton was a complete gentlebeauty when it came to Papyrus and often they would only hold one another and exchange some almost chaste kisses. Mettaton was usually the one to take charge.

Tonight, however, Mettaton seemed to want to go a bit further in their relations. Sans was out of the house and the door to Papyrus’ room was shut and locked. The two were cuddled up as usual, but Mettaton then went ahead and cupped Papyrus’ skull in his hands and placed deep kisses all over. Papyrus somehow blushed bright red as Mettaton continued with his flurry of kisses. Then the robot took Papyrus’ hand in his, slipped off his glove and looked him right in the eyes.

“Darling, would you like to know something special about me?” Mettaton asked as he smiled seductively.

“Of course! I-I would honored!” Papyrus replied, his hand starting to shake slightly.

Mettaton held Papyrus’ stare and there was a soft click that resonated from between Mettaton’s legs.

Dr. Alphys was a huge fan of anime and, although she would never admit it, there was indeed some hentai in her huge collection. Plus, she was an avid fan of manga and doujinshi and fanfiction, some of which involved robots, and robots doing *sexy* things. So when she built Mettaton’s new body, she decided to add something special, in case the robot ever wanted to do sexy things.

Mettaton guided Papyrus’ hand down and between his legs. Papyrus felt something warm and wet and Mettaton gently pushed one of the skeleton’s long fingers inside.

“Oooh darling, that feels so good,” Mettaton moaned as he moved Papyrus’ hand back and forth. The skeleton was a bit overwhelmed and flustered at first, but taking Mettaton’s cue, he began to move his finger in and out on his own. “Yesss,” the robot sighed, letting go of Papyrus’ hand to grab onto him in a tight embrace. “Use another finger,” he instructed breathily.

Papyrus added another finger and pushed a little deeper and faster. Mettaton leaned against him and made the most delicious sounding noises. As he continued, Papyrus noticed that his hand was getting wet, as a warm liquid seemed to flow from Mettaton’s opening. It made him feel proud that he was causing Mettaton such pleasure and he began to experiment on his own. He curled and twisted his fingers slightly as he pumped. Mettaton suddenly seized up and squeezed Papyrus tightly, a burst of liquid coming from him as he gasped a loud “OH!”.

Mettaton then practically melted against Papyrus. “Oh, baby, that was so good,” he praised as he gently guided Papyrus’ hand out. Papyrus beamed at the praise, but looked slightly confused.

“Of course I am an expert at…at…I am forgetting the name of what just happened,” he fibbed as his eyes darted off to the side.

“That, darling, is what is known as an orgasm. And an incredible one at that. Now it’s time for me to return the favor.”

“What? How?” Papyrus looked adorably confused. “I don’t have a…a…what you have,” he said.

“I’m sure there are other ways to make you feel good,” Mettaton told him determinedly. The robot remembered how Papyrus would often make little sighs of contentment whenever he would rub one of his bones. Mettaton decided to explore that route.

Mettaton laid Papyrus back on his bed and began to use his mouth and hands on the skeleton’s bones, gently licking and rubbing one at a time. Papyrus began to moan at the sensation and put his hand up to his mouth in embarrassment.

“No, baby, don’t cover your voice. You sound gorgeous,” Mettaton said and Papyrus slowly lowered his hand. He made his voice slightly louder, since Mettaton seemed to enjoy hearing him. As Mettaton caressed his bones, Papyrus felt a pressure building up inside his very soul, something he had never felt before. He tingled all over and felt like he was going to explode somehow. It was when Mettaton licked across his pelvis that he suddenly tensed up and felt an even greater pleasure flood through his entire frame. It flowed through him for a few glorious moments and he cried out at the new sensations. Then he was falling back against his mattress, panting from what must have been an “orgasm”.

Mettaton crawled up to Papyrus’ side and took him in his arms. He kissed his cheekbones several times. “That was beautiful,” he told Papyrus, who once again blushed and looked to the side. Mettaton turned his face back towards him. “Don’t be shy, gorgeous,” he said and kissed him once more before snuggling up against him and intertwining their limbs.

Mettaton’s affection and the wonderful experience he just had made Papyrus decide to confess to the robot. “Mettaton, I…I love you,” he said, steeling himself in case the emotion wasn’t returned.

Mettaton looked up at him, surprised, but then he smiled brightly. “And I love you Papyrus.”

Papyrus smiled back and the two of them lay there, happy and content, and already looking forward to doing this again.


End file.
